


Отличница и хулиган

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: ЕдаРазмер: мини, 1702 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Стив РоджерсРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: романсВселенная: MCU





	Отличница и хулиган

— Я не буду это есть, — упрямо сказал Стив. — Оно живое.

Тони, ухватив палочками щупальце осьминога, ловко закинул его в рот.

— Ладно, — сказал он примирительно. — Устрицы отменяются, хотя у меня на них были вот такие планы.

Стив посмотрел в свою тарелку, с сомнением поднял за хвостик креветку, подумал — и положил её назад.

— Я понимаю, что это глупо, — признался он. — Но можно мне что-нибудь более традиционное? У нас традиционное, — прибавил он.

Тони вздохнул. Долгожданное свидание с самого начала пошло вкривь и вкось: роскошный ресторан Стива не впечатлил, а изысканные блюда вместо аппетита вызвали что-то вроде оторопи.

Заметив заминку за их столом, вышколенный официант не стал дожидаться приглашения. Он проскользил к cтолику и склонился над Стивом.

— Вам помочь определиться с выбором? 

Тони даже рта не успел раскрыть.

— Да, — выпалил Стив. — Есть у вас обычные бургеры?

Вежливая улыбка слетела с лица официанта с такой скоростью, что Тони невольно перевёл взгляд на сверкающие носки его туфель. Осколков не было, но это ни от чего не спасло: из заведения их выставили мгновенно и решительно, не помогла и угольно-чёрная кредитка с небрежным «вы знаете, чья я» вместо имени владельца.

— Не понимаю, чем им не угодил бургер, — заметил Стив, оказавшись на улице. — Он что, законом запрещён?

Тони попытался было объяснить ему суть невольно нанесённого ресторану оскорбления, но потерпел сокрушительную неудачу.

— Давай просто купим что-нибудь по пути? — предложил он. Стив был не дурак поесть — ничего удивительного с таким-то метаболизмом, но там, где Тони крутил носом, выбирая между сортами шампанского, он просил чистой воды, — но Тони впервые сообразил, что ни разу в жизни не видел его в заведениях пышнее Макдональдса. Что уж говорить о мишленовских звёздах… — Вон там продают хот-доги.

Пеппер бы от него мокрого места не оставила, но не Пеппер теперь была главным человеком в жизни Тони Старка, и он очень подозревал, что это теперь навсегда. 

— Хот-доги, — жизнерадостно согласился он, представляя, на сколько пунктов упадут акции компании, стоит кому-нибудь из ушлых журналистов сфотографировать его с горячей собакой в руках. Заголовки вроде «Крушение Тони Старка!», «Нищий король рынка» и даже «Мусорная еда: какой пример Старк подаёт детям?» моментально нарисовались у него в голове, слепя огромностью букв, и Тони немедленно решил, что ему наплевать. — Хот-доги — прекрасная идея!

До самого вечера у него здорово болел живот, а изжога не давала покоя и того дольше, но воспоминание о том, как одним прекрасным весенним вечером они со Стивом сидели рядышком на скамейке, поглощая отвратительно калорийные, острые, непристойно нездоровые хот-доги, изрядно скрашивало жизнь.

— Бургер Кинг, — Тони произнёс это с почти священным ужасом. — Стив, ты-то у нас солдат и ничего не боишься, но у меня от одного вида этого храма холестерина сердце начинает барахлить.

Отказывать Стиву было всё равно что щенка пинать: он ничего не говорил, только смотрел так, словно его сердце было разбито. Тони заставил себя быть стойким и предложил компромиссный вариант:

— Поедем съедим бургер от Эйприл Блумфилд? «Пятнистая свинья» — легендарное место.

— Про тот ресторан суши ты тоже так говорил, — несколько нервно напомнил Стив. — А щупальца шевелились у меня в тарелке. Честное слово, шевелились.

— Устрицы, если верить общему мнению, ещё и пищат, когда на них выдавливают лимон, — зловеще сообщил Тони и приложил руку к сердцу. — Клянусь тебе. Я сам не дурак потребовать чизбургер-другой… был не дурак, когда не дорожил жизнью. Но эта женщина — гений. У неё всё необычное, даже картофель, но результат…

Стив согласился попробовать, оценил простые деревянные столы, они провели прекрасный час на лавочке снаружи, дожидаясь своей очереди и любуясь цветущей мятой, получили по вожделенному бургеру…

И Стив, только что с вожделением смотревший на котлетку в поджаренном бриоше, увидел сыр рокфор.

— Господи боже, — сказал он и отодвинул тарелку. — Честное слово, сыром с плесенью я сыт по горло ещё с Аццано.

Тони невольно подумалось, что Пеппер с её аллергией на клубнику была ещё не самым большим его провалом. 

— Хот-доги? — спросил он, отодвигая тарелку и стараясь игнорировать потрясённые взгляды других посетителей. — Пицца за углом? Мясные шарики в ближайшей китайской забегаловке?

— Мне всё равно, — хмуро ответил Стив. Кажется, ему было так же неловко, как и Тони, разве что причина была в другом: судя по суровой складке между бровей, он мысленно ругал себя неженкой, неспособным съесть кусок сыра с плесенью, ровно так же, как Тони бранил себя идиотом, неспособным найти заведение Стиву по вкусу. — Прости, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что это очень породистая, голубая плесень, но она всё-таки…

— Ни слова больше, — сказал Тони, оставил шедевр от Эйприл на столе и довёл Стива до ближайшего итальянского ресторана, где о звёздах Мишлен не могли и мечтать. Горячая паста с мясным соусом болталась у него в желудке до самого вечера, а поцелуи со Стивом изрядно отдавали чесноком, но чёрт возьми, кого волнует чеснок, когда тебя обнимают так нежно?

Решающее свидание прошло без сучка и задоринки. Стейки от Фрэнки и Джонни были в точности как в старые добрые времена, классическая обстановка с тёмным полированным деревом и тепло мерцающими огоньками настраивала на романтический, чуточку старомодный лад, и Тони потратил битый час и не меньше километра нервов управляющего, выясняя мельчайшие детали меню.

Стив коснулся его руки; мягкий свет ламп играл в его глазах, превращал волосы в чистое золото, дрожал на ресницах. Поцелуй был неизбежен и ничем не омрачён, Тони грелся в нём, как в самом безоблачном весеннем дне после долгой зимней маеты, и очень скоро Стив пробормотал:

— Может, поедем домой?

— К тебе или ко мне? — выдохнул Тони. Ладно, это было слишком прямолинейно и, пожалуй, излишне предсказуемо, но они встречались уже добрых полгода и до сих пор не зашли дальше поцелуев. Порой Тони казалось, что Стив над ним издевается. Иногда — и гораздо чаще, — что его дотошность в выборе еды — всего лишь одна из сторон добросовестности. Быть хорошим парнем иногда довольно тяжёлый груз, особенно когда приходится следить за тем, чтобы в твоей жизни были правильные люди, решения, вещи и события. И правильная еда, разумеется.

Если так подумать, он сам, Тони Старк, мог быть для Стива чем-то вроде экзотического странного лакомства. Острые перцы в горьком шоколаде, яблочный пирог с кусочком сыра, ванильное мороженое с соевым соусом, клубника и пармезан, икра и белый шоколад, фрукты с перцем чили…

— Постараюсь тебе понравиться, — пробормотал Тони, пока Стив заводил мотоцикл. Было бы ужасно разочаровать Стива в их первую ночь вместе — а в том, что она вот-вот начнётся, сомнений не было никаких, Тони отчётливо чувствовал тугую выпуклость в брюках Стива, когда тот прижался к нему на мгновение, садясь в седло. Ему и самому было не легче.

— Это будет очень трудно, — сказал Стив и тут же обнял так, что упавшее было сердце взмыло вверх, как отчаянно рвущийся с привязи воздушный шар. — Я хочу сказать, я очень, очень тебя люблю, Тони. Не представляю, что должно случиться, чтобы ты опять просто мне нравился, как в самом начале.

— Я нравился тебе в самом начале? — изумился Тони. — Хм, хотя… все эти хождения вокруг, взаимные претензии…

— Я ни за кем не ухаживал в школе, — чуточку виновато признался Стив. — Наверное, со стороны и правда было похоже на то, что я тебя задираю и проходу не даю.

— Вообще-то это я не давал тебе проходу, — Тони потёрся затылком о крутое плечо и активировал шлем. — Школьный хулиган и хорошая девочка-отличница, классическая же история.

Мотоцикл ожил под ними, помчался вперёд по стремительно развернувшейся ленте дороги. Стив говорил что-то — Тони не слышал, что именно, но догадывался, так что просто отдался на волю скорости — и Стива. 

Хорошая девочка и хулиган. Неожиданное сочетание, ставшее почти эталоном. Как шоколад с морской солью и свёклой, как персики с вяленым лососем, как…

— …тебе смешным, — закончил Стив, затормозив и снимая шлем. — Стой, ты ничего толком не слышал, так ведь?

— Я догадывался, — успокоил его Тони. — Ты мне рассказывал о том, почему предпочитаешь еду попроще, верно? 

Стив кивнул, глядя на него удивлёнными глазами, и Тони подступил к нему ближе, стянул чуточку старомодный шлем и поцеловал в губы.

— Можешь не верить, но я понимаю, Стив, — сказал он негромко. — Когда всю жизнь ешь или то, что не успело удрать и протухнуть, или военный паёк, когда банально хочешь жрать, а у тебя нет то еды, то денег, времени, то условий — волей-неволей будешь ценить простые блюда, а всякие изыски считаешь, ну… извращением. Я только надеюсь, что с постельными делами у тебя было получше, чем с кормёжкой. Хотелось бы, чтобы у меня был хоть какой-то шанс.

Стив обнял его, успокаивая, притянул к себе и прошептал, губами касаясь губ:

— Просто поверь: у тебя все шансы. Все до единого.

Как выяснилось чуть позже, он говорил чистую правду. 

Утро пришло, как непрошеный гость; не открывая глаз, Тони зашарил по постели, разыскивая Стива, и убедился в том, что того поблизости нет, хотя вот совсем недавно...

Он вспомнил, как Стив выглядел совсем недавно, и как чувствовался, и как стонал, подтянув ноги к груди и раскрывшись полностью, и проснулся окончательно. Голова гудела, тело стонало от усталости и удовольствия, а главное — Тони отчаянно хотел есть.

С чего бы вдруг, действительно.

Он ещё раз невольно вспомнил часть исключительно насыщенной событиями ночи. Как Стив стоял на коленях, чуть жмурясь, и вдохновенно облизывал его член, пробуя новый вкус и опыт, а он сам изо всех сил старался не кончить, и как потом… 

Господи.

Неподалёку что-то звякнуло, послышался приглушённый досадливый возглас, и Тони пошёл на звук. Стив обнаружился сразу же: босой, в джинсах и фартуке, он колдовал над сковородой. Запах от неё шёл умопомрачительный. 

— Привет, — хрипло позвал Тони, прикидывая, удастся ли стащить оладушек, не дожидаясь официального разрешения. В качестве альтернативы он налил себе кофе, но это нисколько не помогло. Оладьи были такие пышные, в поджаристой корочке и каплях масла, медово-коричневые и с дырочками в самой серединке… а ведь раньше Тони их не любил. Теперь даже не верилось. — Что это тебя разобрало? 

Стив улыбнулся ему, поворачиваясь от огня, на разгорячённом лице Тони видел самое искреннее, глупое, детское счастье, и знал, что точно такое же сейчас царит на его собственной физиономии.

— Не знаю, — признался Стив. — Наверное, от восторга. Ну и мы потратили ужасно много сил, так? Тони! Он же не дожарен!

Добыв оладушек одним молниеносным броском и обжигая пальцы, Тони сунул его в рот. Закрыл глаза, прожевал, застонал и потянулся за следующим — а попал в объятия.

— Ну потерпи совсем чуточку, — попросил Стив, дыша ему в макушку. 

— Только если будешь меня обнимать. Справишься с ними и одной рукой, герой. 

Стив рассмеялся и послушался, ловко снимая оладьи со сковороды и водружая их на тарелку высокой золотистой стопкой, так же ловко полил сиропом, добавил ягод…

— Могу посыпать перцем или солью, — провокаторски предложил он. — Простые оладьи для тебя слишком скучные, нет?

— Давай их сюда немедленно, — потребовал Тони. — И сам садись рядом. Я тебе покажу «скучно», чёрт возьми.


End file.
